Les facettes du mot amour
by Moonfree
Summary: Suite a une scène sentimentale dont il a été le témoin, Heero se prend a réflechir aux facettes du mot amour. Avec beaucoup de révélations sur lui même et sur ses propres sentiments.


**Disclaimer ;**  
Mis a part le fait que dire que rien ne m'appartient , pas plus la licence que l'idée originale et que je ne touche rien pour avoir écrit ce OneShot, je ne vois pas beaucoup l'utilité de ce genre de déclaration.

**Postulat de départ de l'histoire ;**  
Réflexion sur l'Amour et les diffèrentes formes que ce sentiments peut prendre a notre insu. En gros comment reconnaître le vrai amour et pourquoi peut il nous faire faire des tas de choses incroyables.

**Clefs de décodage de l'histoire ;  
**POV Heero.  
Ce dernier a surpris une certaine scène qui le conduit a réfléchir a ses propres sentiments (bien cachés en temps normal mais découverts rien que pour vous).

**Couples éventuels ?**  
Ben on peut pas dire que l'on a la formation d'un couple mais plutôt ce qui enclenchera la formation. Ouais c'est pas clair et ça vous avance pas plus mais je peux pas dire mieux. Sorry.

Et puis comme je ne peux rien dire de plus, je vous laisse découvrir tout cela par vous-même.  
Bonne lecture a ceux qui passeront par là.

* * *

**Les facettes du mot amour.**

Pourquoi cette interrogation a-t-elle envahie mon esprit ?  
Pourquoi demeure t'elle si présente ?  
Et pourquoi est elle aussi persistante ?  
Pourquoi ne veut elle pas aller faire un tour et me lâcher quelques instants ?

Ma parole, cette idée fixe est pire que le bonbon rose.  
Et Dieu sait à quel point cette chose enrubannée peut me taper sur les nerfs à me pourchasser comme un chien pourchasse un lièvre.  
Il faut au moins lui accorder cette qualité qu'est la ténacité.  
Mais tout de même, cette idée là est encore plus tenace.  
Elle l'est peut être même plus que ce baka natté qui nous retourne sans cesse la maison. Et accessoirement le cerveau en même temps.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur ce genre de scène ?  
Les gens n'ont-ils donc aucune retenue ? Aucun respect ?  
Pour eux même. Mais aussi pour autrui.  
Je sais que l'on est en temps de guerre et que tout peut arriver. Plus vite qu'on le ne croie.  
Mais s'afficher ainsi devant tout le monde est peut être excessifs quand même.  
Et puis cette tirade. C'était d'un pathétique. Tellement dégoulinant de sentiments.  
Avait il vraiment besoin de terminer sa déclaration par ces mots ? Je t'aime.  
Quelle expression bateau !

Sait il seulement ce que ces mots veulent dire ? Et elle ?  
A-t-elle seulement la même définition de l'amour que lui ?  
Les termes liés au champs sémantique de l'amour sont tellement usités a tord et a travers qu'il est difficile de leur donner un réel sens.  
Ces deux imbéciles inconnus viennent de se jurer un amour éternel c'est un fait.

Mais de quel amour parlaient t'ils ?  
Quel amour peut faire venir un individu à renoncer à toute sa vie présente pour une autre vie beaucoup plus floue ?

Sans doute pas l'amour que je partage avec Wufei.  
Notre relation est basée avant tout sur le respect mutuel et la reconnaissance de l'autre.  
Même si cette relation passe parfois par des incompréhensions, elle ne demanderait pas un si grand sacrifice de soi.  
C'est un amour partagé qui nous donne a nous deux, le goût du travail bien fait dans les règles.  
J'aime beaucoup Wufei mais je ne crois pas pouvoir le supporter une vie durant. Sacrifier ma liberté pour me retrouver face au maître de la justice m'est inconcevable.  
Et puis notre relation n'est qu'un fait, pas un réel besoin.  
Elle fait partie de notre équilibre mais ne nous est pas vraiment indispensable après tout.  
Je m'en passais avant de le connaître, je pourrais m'en passer également si elle venait à disparaître.

Non ce n'est pas le genre d'amour que partageaient ces deux tourtereaux.

L'amour maternel de Quatre le rend très attachant et me donne parfois envie de tout abandonner pour me laisser dorloter.  
Même si je ne le montre pas.  
Même si je ne l'avoue pas et ne l'avouerais sans doute jamais.  
J'aime beaucoup ces petites attentions dont Quatre est passé maître.  
Il est toujours là lorsque quelque chose ne va pas.  
Il est toujours le premier à s'inquiéter des autres.  
Parfois au détriment de lui-même aussi.  
Il se coupe... en quatre justement.  
Un peu comme s'il voulait toujours être avec chacun de nous.  
Cependant, je ne m'engagerais pas une vie durant auprès de lui.  
Cette sollicitude et cette bienveillance finiraient par me donner l'impression que j'ai gagné une mère.  
Enfin si la définition que m'en a donné J est bien celle que je me figure.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'amour pouvait être un sujet aussi vaste.  
Comme quoi même un dictionnaire est bien joli mais pas forcément utile lorsque l'on fait face à des sentiments humains.

Un autre amour que je sais partager est celui qui me lie à Trowa.  
Celui-là est surtout basé sur la compréhension et l'échange entre deux personnes.  
Même sans paroles, mes entrevues avec Trowa sont un échange quand même.  
Lui seul peut percevoir quelques uns de mes doutes.  
Lui seul me ressemble suffisant pour pouvoir me comprendre un minimum.  
Oh pas entièrement, c'est une chose impossible. Mais un peu quand même.  
Même si je ne pensais pouvoir en trouver un, un jour, Trowa est devenu comme un frère pour moi.  
Je sais qu'en cas de problème, c'est lui que je dois aller voir.  
Il saura me conseiller. M'écouter. Sans me jauger. Sans me juger.  
Juste comme lui seul peut un tant soit peu m'apaiser.

Mais malgré ce lien privilégié, ce n'est pas cet amour fraternel que se déclaraient mes deux amoureux sous la fontaine.

L'amour pot de colle.  
Réléna le connaît bien celui là. Et ce ne peut pas être le bon non plus.  
J'en suis persuadé. Ou essais je de me convaincre moi-même ?  
Non rien que d'y songer, je sens la nausée s'installer.  
Je me demande même comment l'on peut qualifier un tel comportement d'amour.  
Cela ressemble plus a de la possession due a un caprice de princesse qu'autre chose.  
Selon moi, Rélèna aurait fait une excellente actrice pour une pub de colle extra forte.  
Vous savez le genre qui ne décolle pas même sous la tempête.

Non, définitivement non, ce n'est pas de cet amour dont il s'agit.

Reste celui qui me lie à mes compagnons d'armes.  
Un lien fort et profond.  
Construit au fil du temps. Dans la douleur de la guerre.  
Obtenu après des hésitations, des conflits et beaucoup de persévérance aussi.  
Au début rien n'était gagné, il faut l'avouer.  
Les tentatives de rapprochement on vite été écourtées.  
Par manque de temps. De confiance. Et de volonté aussi.  
Puis le temps aidant, nous y sommes arrivé.  
Chacun apportant sa propre pierre a l'édifice. Comme un ciment indestructible.  
Oui je pense pouvoir le dire, j'aime mes amis. Je mourrais pour eux s'il le fallait.  
Alors pourquoi quelque chose me souffle que je fais fausse route ?

Pourquoi cette petite voix me dit qu'il ne s'agit pas de cet amour là ?  
Mais qu'est ce donc que l'amour véritable ?

Celui dont parle toutes ces stupides émissions télévisées.  
Celui qu'affichent ces magazines féminins sans jugement.

Il doit falloir un sentiment très fort pour en arriver à ne pas avoir peur de se déclarer en public.  
Or les seuls sentiments que je connais sont ceux que j'ai analysés plus haut.

Et aucun d'eux ne ressemblent à l'amour avec un grand A.

Tous sans exception ont été passés au crible.  
Tous ? Qui cherché-je à tromper ?

Il en reste un mais….

Ce sentiment là est dangereux car il me fait perdre le contrôle.

Lorsque cette douce chaleur envahi mon corps je n'ai plus envie.  
D'aller en mission. De me battre. De taper ces foutus rapports.  
Mais je me surprends à n'avoir plus qu'une seule envie.  
Celle de le prendre dans mes bras et de l'y serrer.  
Pour ne plus le laisser s'éloigner. Pour ne plus le voir me quitter.

Oui quand cette envie me prend je perds tout contrôle.

Et je me surprends à vouloir goûter. Ses lèvres. Son souffle. Sa peau.  
Je me surprends à le vouloir près de moi. En moi aussi.  
Comme si je voulais que de cette façon son âme s'imprime dans la mienne.  
Pour que nos deux âmes ne fassent plus qu'une.

Quand je perds le contrôle, ce n'est plus le monde que je vois.

Ce ne sont plus que deux perles améthyste et une natte.  
Cette natte que j'aimerais défaire pour y passer mes doigts.  
En réalité, dans ces moments là, je ne vois plus que lui.  
Il est mon monde.  
Il devient celui pour quoi je me bats.  
Il devient plus que Duo.

Se pourrait il que ce sentiment violent dont je en comprend pas la signification soit… ?  
Duo serait il celui pour lequel je pourrais tout abandonner ?

C'est donc cela qu'a ressenti ce jeune homme pour cette jeune fille.  
Ce qui l'a poussé à braver les obstacles. Ce qui lui a donné la force de crier son amour.  
Apparemment ces trois mots font partis du rituel. Ces trois mots tant de fois utilisés.  
Parfois désirés. Parfois détestés. Toujours difficile a prononcés.

Je suis un soldat et comme tout bon soldat, je dois exécuter les missions.  
Celle-ci m'est certes dictée par mon cœur mais ce sera sans doute la plus difficile a mener a bien.  
Maintenant que j'en ai déterminé l'objectif, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver la cible. Ma cible.

Celle qui ne m'échappera pas avant d'être a moi.

A ces pensées, un petit sourire de malice naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui venant tout juste d'ouvrir la porte de leur nouvelle planque , recueillait en ses bras une silhouette sautillante et hurlante dont le cri « Hee-Chan ! » le ravit au plus point.

* * *

_Et tu finis ca comme ça ?  
_Ben oui pourquoi ? J'avais que l'idée de la réflexion moi pas le reste alors je vais pas plus loin moi.  
_Oui en gros tu fais que la moitié des choses quoi.  
_Euh.. nan c'est toi qui dis ca la tite voix. Moi je dis que je ne fais que ce que je peux faire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, si vous avez aimé, si vous avez détesté, si vous voulez dire quelque chose, ben vous savez comment faire pas vrai ?

Bisous a tous.  
Moonfree


End file.
